El Libro de Cabecera por Mokuba Kaiba
by clumsykitty
Summary: Lo más importante sólo puede verse con los ojos del corazón. Una idea basada en The Pillow Book. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Lo más importante solo puede verse con los ojos del corazón, y los ojos de un niño tienen la mejor vista. Una idea simple basada en la película "The Pillow Book", solo que en una versión infantil.

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL LIBRO DE CABECERA**

**Por Mokuba Kaiba**

**En Ciudad Domino**

LIBRO I. LISTA DE COSAS QUE SON MUY BONITAS.

Una mariposa saliendo de su capullo.

Yo ví una en los jardines de la mansión. Todas ya habían nacido y no pude verlas pero ella salió al último y cuando lo hizo, sus alas eras las más bonitas que haya visto. Era una mariposa Kaiba.

El arcoiris de una tarde de lluvia.

Es mejor si estás brincando en un charco de agua, viendo como los colores se reflejan en las gotas que salpicas. Son pequeños arcoiris.

Las hojas bailando con el viento.

Hay veces que cuando voy camino a casa, un remolino de aire levanta las hojas que cayeron de los árboles como diciendo: "Bailen, bailen". Y siento que bailan para mí.

El sonido del viento en los oídos.

Si pones atención te cuenta cosas. Es más bonito si sabes que vas corriendo cuesta abajo con los brazos abierto y el viento pasa por ellos. A veces los pájaros te acompañan.

Un pasto muy verde en la mañana.

Tiene gotas que parecen coronitas. Si nadie me ve, me recuesto a ver como poco a poquito se resbalan peinando al pastito para que despierte y salude al sol.

Hormigas llevando comida a su agujero.

Una vez que me escapé de Anette, descubrí en una orilla del jardín una hormiguita que ya no podía cargar una migajota de pan; pero las demás la ayudaron, y algunas hasta arrancaron un cachito para llevárselo.

_-¡Mokuba! Es hora del baño._

_-¡Ah, no! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! Ayer me bañé._

_-El aseo es diario, Moki. Buenos hábitos te harán un mejor hombre._

_-¡Pero soy un niño!_

_-Al baño._

_-¡NO!... ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya no te quiero! ¡Buuuuaaaaaaaa!_

_-Piensa como quieras, pero de todos modos vas a bañarte._

LIBRO II. LISTA DE COSAS QUE SON MUY ÚTILES.

El calor del sol en la mañana.

Cuando calienta mi carita por la ventana de mi recámara, sé que ya amaneció y puedo volver a jugar de nuevo, y corre, y saltar…

El hambre.

¡Sí! Sobre todo si llego de la escuela. Así puedo saborear TODO lo que puedo comer y me sabe más rico porque mi pancita quiere comerlo.

Un espejo.

Me veo y digo "¡Que fea cara pones!" y luego me compongo y mi carita no me duele ya de estar enojado. Es bueno verse y luego acomodar tu cara.

La música.

La escuchas donde sea y la puedes hacer con lo que sea y te sirve en todos lados y para cualquier cosa. Yo pienso que dice mucho de cómo te sientes en ese momento y cuando la bailas te diviertes más.

Una sonrisa.

Me gusta que me sonrían porque me siento especial para el que me sonríe. Digo, quien te sonríe tiene que verte primero y te sirve para pensar el resto del día sobre alguien que se fijó en ti, así nada más.

Los amigos.

Los míos me dicen cuando soy malo, si estoy feo por algo o si les hice algo a ellos o a otra persona. Y si te caes y no puedes levantarte, ellos llegan para ayudarte. Los amigos que tengo nunca me dejan solo.

_-Mokuba, ¿sigues despierto?_

_-Ya voy a acostarme, hermano._

_-Te dije que ya no quería verte despierto tan noche._

_-¡No es tan tarde! Además, mis demás compañeros…_

_-NO son tú, Moki. Tú te duermes temprano._

_-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_-A dormir._

_-Pero si los otros no…_

_-El que la mayoría haga algo, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo. Si no estás dormido los próximos dos minutos, estás castigado._

LIBRO III. LISTA DE COSAS QUE DAN MUCHO MIEDO.

Alguien abandonado.

Cuando veo las noticias y hay alguien preso, siempre dicen que fue porque estuvo solo y nadie lo ayudó. Creo que esa persona sola, se enojó y entonces lastimó a alguien para que esté solo también.

Un niño pegándole a un perro.

Yo lo he visto en la escuela, me dio mucho miedo ver los ojos del niño con mucho enojo. ¿Cómo serán sus ojos de grande? El perro no le había hecho nada. Se enojó con él solo por ser un perrito.

La indiferencia.

Creo que se llama así. Bueno, el caso es cuando algo malo pasa y nadie hace nada. He visto que los adultos hacen mucho eso. Como cuando alguien se lastimó al caer y nadie se detiene a ayudarle.

Las peleas, desde las chiquitas hasta las guerrotas.

Hacen daño, me he dado cuenta, porque nadie queda a gusto con lo que pasó. Todos quieren ganar y todos quieren que el otro sufra más, juego terminan en un cementerio.

El miedo en general.

Yo tengo miedo y por eso a veces rompo cosas o digo cosas sin pensar en la gente que me cuida como Wilson o Anette. Me disculpo pero cuando tengo mucho miedo es como si todo lo borraran de mi cabeza. Pienso que si dejas que el miedo te haga eso, luego harás cosas que lastimarán mucho y no podrás pedir perdón.

_-Hermano, ¿vendrás a jugar conmigo?_

_-Cinco minutos, Moki. Estoy por terminar._

_-¡Pero ya llevas cinco horas en esa laptop!_

_-Cinco minutos._

_-Si no juegas conmigo AHORA, no jugaré contigo nunca más._

_-He dicho que en cierto tiempo, Mokuba. No antes, ni después. Aprende que las cosas se hacen en el orden y tiempo en que puedes hacerlas._

LIBRO IV. LISTA DE COSAS QUE SE RECUERDAN SIEMPRE.

Un olor especial.

Como el del pastel de chocolate que Anette hace cuando me porto bien. Si lo huelo en otra parte, la recuerdo dándome una gran rebanada y me siento contento. Así pasa con todos los aromas.

Una mirada.

A mi me parece que si has visto muchos ojos con atención, luego ya sabes cuando están enojados, tristes, cansados o felices, sin que te digan una palabra. Solo los ves. Los que más se recuerdan son los que tienen mucho amor.

Un momento compartido.

Me gustan mucho los videojuegos, y su juego con alguien más, cuando vuelvo a jugar solito, recuerdo lo que platicamos, las bromas, como si esa persona te hubiera dado un pedacito de ella.

Regalos Inesperados.

¡Auch! Una vez, para la máquina de videojuegos, una niña me regaló la moneda que me faltaba para la ficha y se fue sin esperarse a que yo le pagara después o le diera las gracias. Como que no hay palabras para un regalo así. Siempre son silenciosos y de las personas que nunca miras.

Una historia.

Me encantan, porque cuando te las cuentan, ya son parte de t y can a vivir mientras tú sigas contándolas a otros con tu corazón. Mi historia favorita es la de mis padres.

_-… no… por favor… estoy cansado…_

_-Hermano… hermano…. Despierta, es una pesadilla._

_-… no… ¿Qué? ¿Mokuba? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Te escuché. Estabas llorando, Seto. ¿Era por lo de Gozaburo?_

_-Ve a dormir, Moki. Tienes clases mañana._

_-¿El no nos quería, verdad? Te lastimó mucho._

_-Anda, hermanito, a dormir._

_-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Ya no confías en mí?_

_-Tú eres mi confianza, Moki. Ahora a la cama._

LIBRO V. LISTA DE COSAS QUE SON ASOMBROSAS.

Un libro.

Yo leo muchos y algunos hasta parecen que se meten a tu cabeza y cobran vida. Como ver cine en tu mente. Solo que esta película la puedes ver una y otra vez.

Una flor abriéndose.

Sus pétalos se extienden como cuando yo estiro mis brazos al despertarme y me deja ver su corazón, donde están sus semillitas. Yo creo que te sonríen para decirte que todo está bien porque ellas aún tienen esperanza de florecer.

La noche estrellada.

Veo tantas estrellas y su lucecita sobre mí, así no me siento solo. Porque ellas son muchas, ninguna celosa de la luz de la otra. Todas grandotas y con diferente resplandor, haciendo las noches increíbles con figuras. En la sala principal de la mansión hay una pintura que se llama así.

La lluvia.

Las gotitas caen y lavan todo. Es asombroso como caen y limpian todo lo que tocan, a veces suavemente y otras muy duro. Cuando ya se secan, está todo como nuevo. Siempre traen días de sol. Me pregunto porque las lágrimas que se parecen no hacen lo mismo.

Un abrazo.

El jardinero me contó que si abrazas a un árbol, él te escuchará y sanará tu alma porque es sabio y bueno. Pero también pienso que un abrazo significa cariño, protección, confianza… muchas cosas. Lo malo es que la gente no le gusta darlos, como que se enojarían menos.

_-Mokuba, ¿quieres explicarme esto?_

_-… eh… ¿un jarrón roto?_

_-No. Explícame por qué sigue aquí._

_-Es que Minerva no lo ha limpiado._

_-¿Por qué ella ha de encargarse de algo que TU hiciste?_

_-Es la sirvienta, ella…_

_-No es tu esclava. Lo que rompes, lo pagas._

_-… pero yo…_

_-Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, Mokuba. Siempre tienes que estar consciente de lo que haces._

_-¡No voy a recogerlo!_

_-¡Anette!_

_-Sí, joven amo._

_-Mokuba no puede ver televisión ni comer postre hasta que haya limpiado esto._

_-¡Ya no te quiero!_

_-Sí, señor._

_-Los errores que tú cometas. Sólo tú puedes arreglarlos, Mokuba._

LIBRO VI. LISTA DE COSAS QUE SIEMPRE DEBEN EXISTIR.

Los Héroes.

Como el niñito de la calle que una vez vi, dándole su pedacito de pan duro al perro callejero que moría de hambre. O la mujer en un video, defendiendo a un chico como yo de muchos hombres borrachos, sólo con su bolso y puños. O el papá, que creo que era obrero, pero que en Navidad le compró a su hijo un juguete muy caro.

Las risas.

Una de mis maestras me dijo que le gustaba pasar por los salones de clases y oír las risas de los niños porque eran como sonajas que le alegraban el día. Y sí, cuando te ríes, sobre todo cuando te salen lágrimas, no puedes ser más feliz y luego si otra persona te acompaña, se contagia.

El amor.

Anette me explicó que es muchas cosas: el mar meciendo los peces, el pájaro cantando a la flor, una mamá arrullando a su bebé, el árbol cobijando en sus raíces al gusano… para mí, también es escribir este libro de cabecera.

-_¿Hermano?_

_-Pasa, Moki._

_-¿Puedo regalarte algo?_

_-No tienes que preguntar, Mokuba._

_-Ten, te lo hice yo._

_-…_

_-Tú dijiste que lo que hiciera con mis propias manos, tenía más valor que si lo compraba, ¿no te gusta?_

_-No, no es eso, hermanito. Es que es muy especial._

_-Jeje. Bueno, no encontré en ninguna revista donde viniera un muñeco del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y lo dibujé y cosí yo solito._

_-Gracias, Moki._

_-¿Ya no vas a estar triste, entonces? El próximo año habrá otro Campeonato de Duelo de Monstruos. Puedes intentarlo otra vez y ganar…_

_-Mokuba…_

_-Sólo quería darte esto para que te acuerdes que tú ya eres mi campeón._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_Mokuba, ¿qué tanto escribes?_

_-¡Oooohh! Es mi libro de cabecera. Ya lo terminé._

_-Me parece haberte mencionado que un libro así era de toda la vida, no puedes terminarlo ahora._

_-Pues lo hice. ¿Quieres leerlo?_

_-Pero no…_

_-Ten, a mi me gusta._

_Seto tomó el pequeño cuaderno, abriéndolo con cuidado. Las letras grandes y con colores de Mokuba saltaron a su vista._

-_¡Mi libro de cabecera! ¡Mi libro de cabecera!_

_Mokuba saltaba feliz en su cama, mientras su hermano leía. De pronto, el ojiazul cerró el cuaderno._

-_Está bien, Mokuba. Pero aún le puedes agregar muchas cosas._

_-¿Eh? Pero si lo mejor está al final. ¿Lo leíste, verdad?_

_-No necesito leer…_

_-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡No lo leíste! Tienestienestienestienes…_

_-Deja de saltar en la cama, Moki. Me aturdes._

_-Sip, pero si lees TODO mi libro._

_-Ya te dije que…_

_-¿Por favor? Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…_

_-De acuerdo._

_Mientras el pequeño se sentaba en la cama entre rebotes, Seto abrió el cuaderno donde había quedado su lectura y por fin leyó el final:_

LIBRO FINAL. LISTA DE COSAS QUE YO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN.

Bueno, no es una lista, lista, como se dice lista, porque solo hay algo que tengo siempre en mi corazón por sobre todo porque es único, es grandioso y jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

Yo quiero mucho a Anette, a Wilson, a Roland, a todos los que conozco. También los videojuegos, los pasteles de chocolate, las palomitas, los muñecos de acción, los Duelos de Monstruos, muchas, muchas cosas.

Pero solo hay algo que nunca quiero perder porque es mi carta maestra, como dice Yugi. Lo amo porque es mi dragón favorito, mi amigo, mi papá/mamá y mi maestro:

_Las manos del ojiazul vacilaron al sostener el cuaderno. En medio de dragones de crayola y lápiz de color se leía una simple línea._

Mi hermano: SETO.


End file.
